


First Heat

by flatlineforest



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha Genji Shimada, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Breeding Kink, Come Eating, Fivesome - M/M/M/M/M, Incest, Knotting, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Omega Hanzo Shimada, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Sibling Incest, Underage Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Virgin Hanzo Shimada, but he wants it badly so no rape or anything lmao, genji is fifteen, no incest in the first chapter, omega hanzo gets gangbanged by guards
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 08:27:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13027149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flatlineforest/pseuds/flatlineforest
Summary: "What he hadn’t planned on was to wake up naked covered in sweat and slick, his whole body on fire and aching.His heat.He wasn’t sure if it was a curse or a blessing to have his first heat finally arrive and to arrive in the comfort of the Shimada estate. On one hand, he had as many servants to bring him toys and drinks and food at his leisure, but on the other hand...The number of alphas willing to knot him and hold him down until his instinctual need to be bred was satisfied was greatly reduced. "Hanzo goes into his heat while watching over the Shimada Estate.





	First Heat

Hanzo had never experienced a heat. When his heat didn’t arrive by the time he was fourteen, his doctors assured him that he was simply a late bloomer and that it would come when his body was truly ready. At sixteen, they talked to his father about options for inducing his heat but Sojiro stubbornly assured them that he would not risk making his heir infertile just to rush nature’s processes. Genji had his first rut on Hanzo’s seventeenth birthday, at the expected age of fourteen. It infuriated Hanzo and made him feel ashamed, hiding in his room for the rest of the day as servants bustled about getting things for his younger brother. He didn’t come out for three days after that, either, shirking his duties and wondering why he was a defective omega. As the heir and an omega, Hanzo had many responsibilities to prove to the rest of the clan that he was just as capable of leading as an alpha would. But he could not rightfully take his place as leader if he was unable to produce any heirs.

Eventually, Hanzo gave up on waiting for his heat. He threw himself into his work two fold - taking over the clan’s drug and brothel operations in the regions Chubu, Kanto, and Tohoku as well as amping up his training in martial arts and bowmanship. He began to make himself known - he was going to be the clan’s next oyabun and it was vital that he started building his reputation early. His father had high expectations of his strong omega son, expecting to mate him off to a powerful alpha of another clan and have them all come together under the Shimada clan name. And to accomplish that plan, Hanzo was going to need to be more experienced and more respected than any other potential clan leaders. He took his tasks very seriously, and often spent weeks away from the Shimada estate. 

He was in the middle of one of his extended trips to Tokyo - checking over his various brothels and dealers there to ensure their quality had not gone down in the months since his last visit, when he got a call from his father. He would have to come home for a few weeks - attend to the estate in his father’s honor as the other went overseas to work on a weapons deal. He asked after his younger brother, if the second son could watch over the estate while Hanzo finished his quality control visit but his father would not hear it for a second and instructed Hanzo to return home immediately.

Hanzo left most of his belongings in his Tokyo apartment and traveled back to Hanamura the following morning, settling back into the estate with an ease and comfort as the cherry blossoms bloomed around him. He inquired after his brother only to find out that his brother only returned to the estate to shower, eat, and get money from their father. Only fifteen and yet so...unruly. It annoyed Hanzo, and he decided that he would just have to set his brother right before he returned to Tokyo.

Or...At least, he planned to.

What he hadn’t planned on was to wake up naked covered in sweat and slick, his whole body on fire and aching. 

His heat.

He wasn’t sure if it was a curse or a blessing to have his first heat finally arrive and to arrive in the comfort of the Shimada estate. On one hand, he had as many servants to bring him toys and drinks and food at his leisure, but on the other hand...The number of alphas willing to knot him and hold him down until his instinctual need to be bred was satisfied was greatly reduced. 

He reached between his legs, trembling fingers shyly sliding through the folds of his leaking cunt and shivering at the feeling. He hadn’t given himself the time to explore his body and bring himself off in months - he had too much to do and his last orgasm had to have been more than six months prior. He rubbed at his swollen clit slowly, gasping out into the silence of his bedroom as his hips pushed up into his own touch. His cunt leaked out another wave of aromatic slick, announcing to every alpha and beta in the area that he was in heat and in desperate need of a cock in his sensitive, omega pussy to breed him right up. 

He couldn’t ignore the pulsing in his cunt, aching for something to dip inside and yet...He couldn’t do it himself. Whether it was the shame of having to fuck himself or out of an unfamiliarity with his own body, he couldn’t bring himself to dip his fingers into his aching hole. He stayed there, fingers hovering over it for a few minutes, before another lick of heat up his spine had him rolling out of the bed, uncoordinated and dizzy as he looked for his phone. He called his head of security, Mr. Soto, attempting to explain the situation but failing at finding words. As his subordinate started to ask questions, sounding vaguely concerned, Hanzo managed to finally say, “I need assistance. Come to my quarters, quickly.” The other man did not need any further instructions, and hung up the phone quickly. 

Hanzo tossed himself back onto the bed, spreading his legs out wide in an attempt to ease the aching of his pussy as he rubbed at his clit. He didn’t need to wait long, however, his head of security busting open Hanzo’s bedroom door as he was accompanied by three of his top men. They looked around the room, guns in hand as they attempted to identify whatever situation that their precious heir needed assistance in. But the mean, determined looks melted off their faces after a few moments, turning their attention to Hanzo where he sat on the bed, his virgin pussy at the apex of his spread legs looking like nothing less than a crown jewel. Hanzo had the pleasure of watching them sniff, alphas and betas finally picking up on the thick layer of heat pheromones permeating the room. 

It seemed to register to the four of them at once, as they all rushed to be the first to take advantage of their boss. Soto arrived between Hanzo’s legs first, pulling Hanzo closer to himself roughly by the omega’s strong thighs, growling viciously at the other men in the room as he claimed the heat-stricken omega for his own. For a moment, it seemed as if two of the other men were willing to attack Soto for the right to breed such a sweet smelling omega, but Hanzo’s purring seemed to calm them down. 

“Why fight, when you can share,” He coo’d, spreading his legs wide as Soto shoved his pants and boxers down to his knees. He reached out for the other guards, his purr loud between them before it stuttered to a stop as Soto pressed into that wet, welcoming pussy. 

For a second, Hanzo forgot what it was like to breath.  Perhaps it was because of his heat or maybe this was what it was truly like to lose his virginity - but he was suddenly aware of every sensation, of the warmth of that thick cockhead spreading open his pussy, of the sudden hands against his body as the alphas took full advantage of Hanzo’s invitation. He tensed up for a few second, the room spinning around him as he held his breath, before Soto pressed his hips forward until they were flush together and Hanzo was forced to exhale. 

“God, you’re soaking,” Soto moaned above him, his hands on Hanzo’s trim waist as he started to grind his hips forward. “Are you okay down there, sir? God, you look like you’ve never taken a cock before.” Rather than fucking his hips forward and taking the omega beneath him, Soto seemed to relish in taking his time in satisfying his needy boss. From the way Hanzo blushed and shivered beneath him, Soto could only conclude…”You really haven’t, have you? So busy being the little heir that you never took the time to enjoy yourself. The precious heir...and I’m here poppin’ your cherry.” 

Hanzo was singularly focused on Soto above him, even as the other guards fished their cocks from their pants and approached the bed. He reached his hands out for them, following his instincts as his pussy was spread wide on Soto’s thick alpha cock. His heat seemed to be quelled for the moment, satisfied by all of the alpha pheromones in the room as he was finally, blessedly, being bred the way his body had desired for years. He couldn’t even muster up any embarrassment at Soto’s comments as he was fucked.

He was snapped out of his trance, reaching out to take one of the guards in hand. He stroked carefully, as he had seen in the various brothels he managed. Seeing these actions and actually performing them were two very different things - he wasn’t sure if all of his experiences watching his whores perform had prepared him for the weight and warmth of some nameless guard’s cock in his hand. He stroked methodically, doing his best to stay in focused and still please the alpha in front of him. 

The other occupants in the room came forward slowly, one to Hanzo’s right and the other coming to kneel next to Hanzo’s face. He didn’t need to be instructed on what to do- mouthing at the length presented to him and moaning as his sense of taste was assaulted with alpha musk. He adjusted himself - a hand on each of the cocks presented to him by the guards on his sides and started suckling at the length of the dick jutting out in front of a face. 

For a virgin, it was a bit overwhelming but he was just following his instincts on what he should do...And perhaps a bit influenced from watching others do these same sexual acts over the years. It seemed to be working - above him Soto was moaning and growling as he pressed his hips forward, forcefully thrusting his thick alpha cock into Hanzo’s tight, formerly virginal pussy, and the other operatives had their heads thrown back or were watching him with intent, satisfied eyes. 

It was motivating to say the least - pheromones swimming through his system as he eagerly serviced the cocks presented to him.  He could feel his mind drifting - losing himself to the pheromones and hormones slowly but surely. It felt like they had been going for hours yet he was sure that it had only been a few minutes - a handful of short minutes into his heat. He started pressing his hips back as he suckled on that juicy cock, hands turned into loose tunnels to allow his guards to fuck into them. 

He could feel pleasure building underneath the warm, squirmy sensation below his skin. He wished he could chance a hand between his body and where Soto was still thrusting away at his hot, wet pussy but his hands were occupied. He kept pushing his hips back, feeling as if things were starting to come to some sort of climax, like the kind he had read about in the erotica novels he kept hidden under his mattress. 

He was shocked from his reverie by the guard whose cock Hanzo was currently worshipping grabbing him by the hair, tugging at it pleasantly as he pressed his hips forward. His virgin mouth was not nearly prepared for such a thing - neatly gagging around that cock as he was forced to take it. The second shock came as his mouth was flooded with salty cum. Where his normal set of standards would have had him spit rather than demurely swallow (as he so readily fought against the idea of obedient, omega servitude even in uncomfortable situations) he was not in any place to push away the man by his hips. He swallowed the thick spend and didn’t dwell on it greatly as Soto started to grind his hips forward. Eventually the guard pulled away, sitting back on his haunches as he watched Hanzo service the other two guards. 

With one less cock to attend to, Hanzo was able to really work the other two. They seemed entranced by their young, pretty heir, especially as their eyes traced the path of a stray drop of cum sliding down his lips. 

“Ahh fuck~ Look at him. So cute, staring up at us all starry-eyed,” one sighed, continuing to press his hips forward into the warm tunnel of Hanzo’s delicate, but calloused hand. “Just makes you want to eat him right up - claim ‘im as your own.”

That had Soto growling possessively, pressing his body into Hanzo’s and pushing the omega back onto the bed. His teeth hovered over where Hanzo’s mating mark would go, at the junction of his neck and shoulder - wanting desperately to claim such a gorgeous, coveted omega but knowing it would be his doom if he did so. It was widely known that Hanzo was off limits to such things - his father’s plan of marrying him to an important alpha in a business move was well known and established among all of Sojiro’s employees and associates. 

Of course, Hanzo was needy in his heat - a surge of  _ need  _ gripping him as he was pinned down underneath a large, powerful alpha. He pressed up, such that Soto’s teeth were just barely grazing against Hanzo’s perfect, unmarked skin. On some base level, he wanted to be mated and claimed and fucked until he was swelling with an alpha’s child. 

That simple action - pressing up into Soto’s jaws and feeling those sharp canines graze his skin - was enough to send Hanzo over the edge. His pussy clenched around Soto’s cock in eager waves as he arched his back and moaned loud enough for the entire estate to hear. 

Soto couldn’t help it - he changed the trajectory of his bite to instead hit purely on Hanzo’s shoulder, biting down to keep the omega in place as he humped his hips forward. Between them, his knot was swelling. Every backwards pull sent flames licking down Hanzo’s spine, his tight pussy being forced to spread wide for the alpha cock breeding him right up. 

Soon enough, Soto’s knot was locking the two of them together while he hummed contentedly at the moaning omega beneath him. Besides them, the two unsatisfied guards were stroking frantically at their cocks, knots half inflated simply because of all of the omega pheromones in the air. They seemed to reach completion in tandem - aiming their cocks over Hanzo’s blissed out face to give him a nice facial. 

Lying beneath a powerful alpha while having his womb filled with thick, creamy cum...Perhaps it wasn’t what Hanzo had planned for his day, but it was more than satisfying. He couldn’t wait to see what he would get up to for the rest of his heat.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, you can find me at Flatlineforest on tumblr for more Shimadacest and requests are open! :3


End file.
